epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DudeWithASuit/DudeWithASuit vs Thor 2. Dwassy G's Underground Rap Battles Off-Season
Yeah, this is a scrapped battle. When I actually got some positive feedback, I wanted to release another, but I couldn't think of another suggestion. So I decided to go ahead and make DWAS vs Thor 2. However, I'm getting really busy at this point, and I don't have enough time finish this. But I'm just going to release this anyway, 'cause why not? Without further ado, here's the battle. Lyrics 'DudeWithASuit' I'll slaughter you in this second battle, it's gonna be frickin' sweet, In the end you'll crawl back to the Avengers and admit your defeat! I woulda taken you serious dude, but then I saw what you wear; It's a pro versus a rookie, this battle is hardly even fair! With my superior mind, I'll win this rap, man. Kick your ass and take the loot, that there is my great plan! I won this battle! I can already hear the crowd! But that's expected when I face a guy who couldn't make his dad proud! 'Thor' Watch your peasant mouth when you speak to royalty, Let's not forget I already beat your dumbass, so easily! God of Thunder freestylin', you're in for some major pain! But if you think you're good at rappin' you're fuckin' insane! I feel bad the audience had to listen to DudeWithNoDisses, I'm going easy on you, Merry late Christmas! I came back for fun, 'cause you aren't even a challenge, Any rapper can step in here, and this shit will still be unbalanced! 'Dave Skylark and Aaron Rappaport (''The Interview) Step aside, Thunder Bitch! The Interview comin' in! Facin' Aaron and Dave? There's no way you're going to win! We're great! We took out Kim Jong Un and a tiger, DWAS hates us 'cause he ain't us! Since he was DudeWithADiaper! Seriously, look at this DWAS guy, is he a hipster, or just crazy!? Are you trying to honeydick us? Either way, you're no agent Lacey. And Thor here has a butthole, he ain't a God! But he ain't the first one to claim and turn out to be a fraud. Both your rhymes are shit, why don't you hide them in your butt? But don't mess up your asshole, have "gum", it's healthy for your gut! And just listen to Thor, I didn't know he could be worse than Thor 2! My rhymes are like nukes, 'cause they go BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. Since we clearly won this battle, we'll be gettin' all the money! We'll buy a whole lotta shit! But wait, don't forget the puppy! In this battle, we brought DWAS and Thor's downfall. This is Dave Skylark, signing off! Next up, our adventures in a rap tell-all! '''Kim Jong Un I am Kim Jong Un, supreme leader of North Korea! Aaron and Dave, I'll imprison yah, but that's my good mood idea! Aaron, I'll never forgive you for not stopping that fucking Interview! You were supposed to cut to interlude, but now I'll verbally murder you two! And I thought you were my friend, Dave! But now I'll send you to your grave! Stepping to me, you American fuckers are stupid; not brave! What Thor did was brave, beatin' his brother, how cold hearted! You claimed you were good at rapping, but the battle has just started! Then we have Mr. Suit Boy, why the fuck is he even here!? This is a rap battle, not a contest for worst rapper of the year! Thor, you're a whore, and you reek of stank dick! This battle will be over quick, you fucking blond haired prick! Dave, will you be so cocky when I out-rap you in front of everyone? I'm verbally nuking your ass, today's not a good day to be an American! The battle is over, and I went fucking berserk! In the words of Skylark; Kimmy's a firework! 'TKandMit' Yo, don't fuck with me, mates, I'm the new rapper in town! This battle will be more one-sided than Rhianna fighting Chris Brown! Y'all hoes should have thought twice before battlin' Tim Kelly! Kim, it's like you're eating my rhymes with that fatass belly! I'm just sayin', but The Interview was even worse than Twilight! You tried to be cool, but you failed more than DWAS being admin, (Alright!?) Speaking of the suited Dwasshole, I'm more respected than he is! All your verses were trash, but I'd take a piss on his! And Un, you're nothing but the supreme leader of Faggotville, Your verse was good 'til you said; "I am Kim Jong Un", and it all went downhill. None of you bitches could handle Timothy Kelly's rap attack. I rap so good 'cause deep down motherfuckers I'm black! 'Doctor Jekyll' Judging by your raps, Timmy, it's like they were picked up by a vulture. I know I just came here, but it's time for my departure. I could outwit alll of you in this form, but I want maximum damage, So prepare to meet Mr. Hyde, as he brings the whole package! 'Mr. Hyde' Ahahhahaha! Welcome to your verbal slaughter! None of you could beat Edward Hyde, so why even bother! Tim, you're a shit rapper, you're Edgar Allan Poe's weird, bitchy brother! Dave and Aaron, you're as gay as Eminem, so go jack-off to eachother! Kim, should I mention that you cried on T.V like a lilttle bitch!? Thor, I'll murder ya, and throw you off the fucking London Bridge! None of you hoes even compare to me, it's clear that you lost. This is why Hyde's path is one you shouldn't cross! 'Stephen King' This battle is over, as the True King of Horror has entered, All of you can be put together, and I'm still far better! Hyde is nothing compared to me, man, I'm more iconic! Kim, you said you would win, but didn't, ain't that ironic? Dave and Aaron, you'll never reach my greatness and glory, Yeah, go ahead and write your tell-all, it'll probably be a love story! You're all bad rappers, while I'm the greatest in history! Now that my verse has ended, so has your beating and Misery! Poll Who won? DudeWithASuit Thor Dave Skylark & Aaron Rappaport Kim Jong Un TKandMit Doctor Jekyll/Mr. Hyde Stephen King Category:Blog posts